1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a physical therapy device, and more particularly, to a knee extension apparatus which facilitates and assists a patient to gradually extend the knee.
2. Background Art
Many injuries of the knee and lower extremities result in an inability of a patient to fully extend the knee. As such, patients are generally required to undertake a plurality of hours of physical therapy wherein the therapist exercises and treats the knee. As a part of this therapy, the patient is often placed in a number of different devices designed to assist the patient with the extension of the knee.
Among other problems, such devices are often difficult to configure for a specific user, and, are often difficult to fit for a plurality of users. For example, users that are not of a narrow range of height (and leg length) often experience difficulties with respect to proper usage and comfort of prior art devices. Accordingly, treatment is generally adversely affected.
In addition, prior art devices are made from various foams. While such a material is generally acceptable for certain components, it often lacks the necessary rigidity for use in other components such as the base thereof. As a result, treatment is again adversely affected.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide for a knee extension apparatus that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
This an other objects will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.